


Revelations Too Late

by MistressNobody (mauzymorn)



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauzymorn/pseuds/MistressNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Jacob's thoughts during the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick character study of Jacob, because he's just that awesome.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters or materials from "Stonehenge Apocolypse" do not belong to me; this fan fiction was written for my own amusement and not for profit.

He had gotten used to it all; the sneers, the jibes at his work, the contempt. It failed to bother him anymore, rolling off his shoulders and hardly making a mark upon him.

He had gotten quite comfortable in the solitude that came with being a pariah within his community. He knew that he was brilliant, and he knew that he was _right_. That was all that mattered.

...And if he occasionally felt lonely, that was his business and nobody else's.

Jacob idly fiddled with his ring that hung on a chain around his neck; deep down, he felt like he didn't deserve to wear it anymore. Rubbing a hand tiredly over a scruffy unshaven jaw, a part of him wondered when he had stopped caring... another part of him told that _other_ part to shut the hell up because it didn't matter.

Life was so much simpler when you had only yourself to rely on and try to please. No expectations, no demands...

_...No one to validate you, your work, or your very life._

Shut up. He didn't need anyone.

_Yes, you do._

No, he didn't.

_You're lonely. You know it._

He was fine.

_...No, you're not._

And now he was arguing with himself. Great. That was the absolute _picture_ of sanity.

_You've known you were going nuts for awhile._

Shut up.

_...Just saying._

He was fine. Completely, one-hundred-percent okay.

_Liar._

He didn't care. If you couldn't lie to yourself sometimes, what was the point? Jacob had stumbled onto something _big_ , and he knew it. He wasn't going to let anyone – the government, the media, hell even the _postman_ – let him think otherwise. There was something going on in the world that the people deserved to know. Call him a conspiracy theorist, call him a bipolar nut job if you wanted, but there was _something there_. He was going to use any means necessary to get the word out.

He thought that he should probably feel vindicated, when they came to _him_ for help. They didn't know how to handle their discovery, and suddenly found themselves reliant on the same whacko that they had tried to discredit. Suddenly, the world needed him. Suddenly, there were people to save.

Suddenly, he wasn't such a nut job after all. _Funny how that works out._

He didn't care about any of them, not really. No one had believed him, believed his theories or believed that he _actually_ knew what he was talking about. They didn't _deserve_ his care and concern. He was going to save them simply because it was the _right_ thing to do; a moral standard that he had set for himself, if you will.

But he _was_ growing to care about _her_. She had originally believed him to be insane like the rest of them, this he knew. He had overlooked her as being just another of ignorant masses, too wrapped up in what they believed they _knew_ than to listen to reason. But then, she had surprised him. She had seen the sense in what he was saying; had seen his research and work and how it was all falling into place. She had seen _him_. And she had freed him to do what he needed to save them all.

She had trusted him to save them all.

And it was that trust, that utter faith in him that grown despite her initial questioning of his sanity, that had changed him.

Suddenly, Jacob was no longer lonely. Suddenly, amidst all the chaos, he had found someone to be his equal. A _Yin_ to his _Yang_. Suddenly, he was saving them all – because it was the right thing to do, yes – but also for her. Because she believed that he could.

Through her trust, she had validated him.

Jacob was intelligent. A 'prodigy' some had said early on in his career, before they had doubted him. And because he was intelligent, he knew that there was a very real possibility that in saving the masses, he would sacrifice himself.

That was why he had given her the chain and his ring. He'd wanted it to find a home with the one person who he'd _cared_ about... and who'd cared about him. Slipping it over her head to hang resolutely about her slim neck, he'd known that he was saying goodbye.

A small part of him hoped that she thought it unfair; that she'd mourn him when he was gone. He went into his fight telling himself that she would, if only to make himself feel better.

His last thoughts before he died to save the world were of _her_.


End file.
